PJO Messages
by Love Things That Go BOOM
Summary: Submit your questions to the demigods in a review!
1. Chapter 1

ASK THE CHARACTERS!

Just submit a question and the demigods will answer! (You can also write to the dead...)

Dear Luke,

I hope you realize that though you might have gotten out through the doors of death, you can't have Annabeth. She's dating Percy now and nothing will get in the way of percabeth!

Lovingly,

Ella

Dear Ella,

B-b-but I want Annabeth! You're a big meanie...

Sadly,

Luke

Just like that!


	2. Chapter 2

Q/A

Dear Travis and Connor,

What was your best prank? Oh,and don't say the golden mango.

From,

Your sister,Tobias Skink

Dear Toby(can we call you Toby?)

Well, there was this one time that we painted the Demeter cabin in pink glue and the Aphrodite in icky green. Then when they all ran over to the glue, they got stuck there and they came off send their cloths were different colors. It was hilarious! (It was all my idea) It was mine! (It was- *I deleted the rest because it went on repeatedly forever. You can send your thank-yous by mail.*

From,

Travis. (And Connor!)

* * *

Dear percy,

you should totally tell annabeth you love her

Love,

Mystic47

Dear Mystic47,

Uh, I do. Like, every day...

From,

Percy

Dear Percy and Mystic47,

You do realize I'm reading that, right?

From,

Annabeth

* * *

Dear Leo,

Thank you for being so funny and awesome, I hope you live through the next book and free calypso and you spend the rest of your lives together.

Sincerely,

Beastmode458

Dear Beastmode458,

Me too, she's a nice ldya.

From,

Leo

Dear Leo,

Your dyslexia is getting the better of you. It's not ldya, it's lady!

From,

Annabeth

Dear Annabeth,

Stop correcting everyone!

From,

Percy and Leo

* * *

Dear Frank,

I know that Leo picks on you, and mostly you. So just saying that I'm always going to think that you are a WAYYYYY better boyfriend than Leo can even dream of being. Oh, and tell Leo that his jokes need a little repairing. Let's see if he can fix those.

Sincerely,

Olivia Daughter of Poseidon

P.S. - Tell Percy that I am his half sister that he has no idea about until now.

Dear Olivia,

Aww, thanks. And for the other part of you question, PERCY, REPAIR BOY! The rest of us adopted Piper's nickname...

Sincerely,

Frank

Dear Olivia,

Excuse moi? I am a-MAZE-ing!

Madly,

Leo

Dear Olivia,

Ummm, who are you?

Confused,

Percy


	3. Chapter 3

Remember, you have to pm now because of the rules.

Q/A

Dear Percy,

Did you and how do you feel that people write fanfiction about you being a girl and being paired up with Luke, Apollo, Jason,and etc...

Sincerely,

Lacrima

Dear Lacrima,

Believe me, I know. *shudders dramaticly*

From,

Percy

* * *

Dear Annabeth,

YOU ARE AMAZING!

Percy is lucky D: *Kills percy* MWAHAHHAHAHAHA

From Matt

Dear Matt,

Uh, A: I think I like Percy better... And B: Percy's not dead. *news flash.* Percy! Percy, no!

From,

Annabeth

* * *

Dear Percy,

You have never heard of me because I am a mysterious person. And yep. So, have fun killing Gaea! (I will be right beside you. Heheheh. Jk.)

Stalke- I mean Sincerely,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

Alright... *backs away slowly then breaks into a run* HELP ME SOMEBODY! STALKER! STALKER!

From,

Percy

* * *

Dear Leo,

Your humor can be … entertaining? But, STOP PICKING ON FRANK IF YOU WANT TO EVER HAVE A CHANCE WITH CALYPSO!

Sincerely,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

I got no problem with Calypso! She mine and Frank make no difference.

From,

Leo

Dear Leo,

Quit fooling around and use proper grammar! You also need to thank Olivia for her comment and apologize to Frank!

From,

Annabeth

Dear Annabeth,

Awww!

From,

Leo

* * *

Dear Crew if the Argo II,

Did you know that Leo has a relationship with Calypso?

Sincerely,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

But- but- she's mine!

From,

Percy

Dear Olivia,

Awww... He finally found love...

From,

Aphrodite

Dear Aphrodite,

Your not part of the crew.

From,

Annabeth and Piper

Dear Olivia,

That explains those dreamy looks...

From,

Hazel


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Hazel,

Can you conjure up diamonds in Minecraft? If you don't know what this is, Percy should know

Curiously,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

In case you forgot, I'm from the 1940s. I have no idea what on earth minecraft is! Sorry I'm so rude, Nico's all up tight, again. He gets all crazy and freakish when there are too many people around him and that happened to him Yesterday. Guess who was stuck calming him down? Yeah, feel bad for me.

Love,

Hazel

* * *

Dear Piper,

Please rate the boys on the Argo II in hotness from 1-10, excluding Jason.

Wanting to see how this turns out,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

These boys are going to kill me, but...

Percy: 9

Frank: 6

The repair boy Mexican elf: 1

I hope that covered it! And no offense intended for anyone who's Mexican. I just hate Valdez.

Love,

Piper

* * *

Dear Rachel,

Do you think Octavian is cute?

Already ROFLing from how you will respond,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

The bomb will go off in 3, 2, 1...

I HATE THAT LITTLE IHTAD &)32~€"| ?$:! HES A HORRIBLE STUPID INSANE STUBID HMGDDGH,F,NGF,JHF!

Insanely,

Rachel

Dear Olivia and Rachel,

I am NOT that bad!

Madly,

Octavian

* * *

Dear annabeth,

your my favorite character! But how long have you Liked percy?

Love,

Mystic47

Dear Mystic47,

Thanks, I try to be as smart and careful as possible. The Percy part, that's a tough one. I guess in the zoo truck on our first quest. I started to see that he was actually pretty nice.

From,

Annabeth

Dear Mystic47 and Annabeth,

AWWWW!

Love,

The Aphrodite cabin, minus Piper.

* * *

Dear grover,

If you had to choose, who would you save? Percy or Annabeth?

Love,

Mystic47

What did you think?

Dear Mystic 47,

Bah, hah, hah! I'm not sure! Maybe Annabeth, then she could come up with a great strategy, pull out her dagger, and save Percy!

Bah, ha, ha,

Grover


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Chiron,

If you had to choose between dating Piper or Annabeth, who would you choose? AND YOU MIST CHOOSE AND SWEAR IT ON THE RIVER STYX!

Evilly,

Olivia, Daughter of Posiedon that you were too busy ogling at Percy to notice.

Dear Olivia,

Uhh... I guess Annabeth. She's smart enough to go back to Percy. I'm not swearing

From,

Chiron

Dear Posiedon,

Why did you never tell Percy about me? I mean, I'm way more powerful than him!

Slightly offended,

Olivia, YOUR DAUGHTER

Dear Olivia,

I have a daughter?

Confused,

Poseidon

Dear Thalia,

IF you break the Hunters Oath, who would it be with? I know you would never do this, but just saying IF.

Curiously,

Olivia, your cousin who is WAYYYY cooler than Percy or Nico.

Dear Olivia,

The only reason I'd break the hunters oath would be because Phoebe would be hunting me down because of your question.

From,

Thalia

Dear Annabeth,

Will you PUHLEEAASE tell Posiedon about how I'm cooler than Percy?

PLEADINGLY,

Olivia.

Dear Olivia,

Umm, no.

From,

Annabeth

Dear Athena,

Will you do my math homework for me?

Lazily,

Olivia

Dear Olivia,

Absolutely not.

From,

Athena

Dear Percy,

Rate all the girls on the Argo II (excluding Annabeth) and Silena, Drew, Clarisse, and Katie.

Laughing,

Olivia.

Dear Olivia,

Sure! I'm doing it from first place to last place.

1) Hazel

2) Piper

3) Silena

4) Katie

5) Clarisse and Drew tied

Oh no, Clarisse coming after me! Better get away befo-

Okay, hello everyone. This is Clarisse. Don't worry, I've taken care of Prissy and you'll be next if you don't CLEAR OUT!

From,

Percy. And Clarisse

Dear Octavian:

You know, Gaea is going to destroy literally everything in a few weeks. Is killing the Greeks really your top priority right now? Remember, if Gaea destroys the world, there won't be any New Rome for you to become praetor of. And there won't be any teddy bears for you to destroy. Just think about that for a minute.

Sincerely,

Blackberry Explosion

Dear Blackberry Explosion,

My responsibility is to my legion, not anything beyond it.

From,

Octavian

Dear Percy, Grover, Tyson and Annabeth:

Have you watched the movies yet? Everyone hates them, but in certain situations they can be viewed as a comedy.

Sincerely,

Blackberry Explosion.

Dear Blackberry Explosion,

I watched them, and I HATED them. I'm sorry, but that guy looked nothing like me and over all the movie had nothing to do with our actual adventures. The only thing funny about it was the fact that people could be such idiots. -Percy

Blah, ha, ha! I don't look like that! -Grover

What movies? -Tyson

I see what you mean about the comedy part, but I must agree with Percy and Grover. In the first movie, I had black hair! -Annabeth

Sincerely,

Percy, Grover, Tyson, and Annabeth

Dear Leo:

I know everyone knows about your encounter with Calypso, but have you told anyone about what you said? Right after the raft left the island? You know what I mean. **winks**

Sincerely,

Blackberry Explosion.

Dear Blackberry Explosion,

SHUT UP!

Angrily,

Leo

Dear Frank:

I think I might be your only fangirl ever, besides Hazel, of course. Do you even know about the fangirls? Sometimes we have conversations that consist of: "Leo is mine." "No, he's mine!" "LEO VALDEZ BELONGS TO ME." It usually ends in murder. :)

Sincerely,

Blackberry Explosion

Dear Blackberry Explosion,

I'm going to back away slowly... AHHHHHH!

From,

Frank


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear Katie,

Why do you like Travis?

From,

Julie

Dear Julie,

I don't like Travvy- I mean Stoll.

From,

Katie

Dear Julie,

She likes me.

From,

Travis

* * *

Dear Octavion,

You're stupid.

From,

Lisa

Dear Lisa,

What's that supposed to mean?

Angrily,

Octavion

Dear Octavion,

It means you're stupid, stupidhead!

From,

Everybody

* * *

Dear Leo,

You're hot.

Did I say that?

I meant you're...

um...stupid! Yeah!

You're stupid!

From,

You're secret admirere.

I MEAN ANONYMOUS!

Stupid autocorrect!

Dear my secret admirer (ha),

Um, that's nice...

AHH! CRAZY FANGIRLS!

Scared,

Leo


End file.
